O Amor e a Dor
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Dizem que o amor é uma dor. Mas a dor também pode fazer brotar o melhor do amor...


**O Amor e a Dor**

- Onde está Sara?

Foi a primeira coisa que Grissom disse ao pisar na sala de reuniões no meio daquele turno. Eram quase três da manhã e, com dois casos importantes em curso, ele queria se certificar de que tudo estava correndo bem.

Catherine e Warrick trocaram um olhar sutil, mas foi Nick quem respondeu ao supervisor:

- Cara, ela não está nada bem. Começou a ficar branca na cena do crime, parecia uma novata. Quando chegamos aqui ela foi direto para a sala de repouso.

Grissom franziu a testa, assim como os outros, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer no momento.

Ele se atualizou sobre os casos e, depois de dar algumas instruções, mandou Greg ajudar Nick e foi ver como estava Sara.

Encontrou-a no sofá da sala de repouso, encolhida em posição fetal, com uma expressão indisfarçável de dor.

Ele sentiu uma pontada no coração. Vê-la assim não era nada bom. Definitivamente não!

Se aproximando devagar, ele ajoelhou próximo à cabeça dela e pôs uma mão em seu rosto. Ela estava fria.

- Oi. – Ela disse com a voz fraca.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu acariciando uma mecha solta do cabelo dela. – O que você tem?

- Vai passar! – Ela respondeu, fingindo estar bem.

- Não foi isso o que perguntei...

Ela encolheu os lábios até transformá-los em uma linha. Ele aparentemente não ia desistir.

- Cólica. Mas eu já tomei um remédio, só preciso esperar até que faça efeito.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Tomara que fizesse efeito logo. Ele nunca tinha a visto assim.

- OK. Mas encolhida assim você deixa seus músculos tensos e impede o fluxo de sangue pelo corpo. Se estique e tente relaxar. Eu pedi Greg para ajudar Nick.

Ela sorriu de leve, assentindo.

- Já vou estar boa.

Ele se levantou e, antes de sair, se virou novamente.

- Use o tempo que precisar.

Ao ver as costas dele se distanciando, Sara se questionou se no atual nível de stress – com dois casos grandes em andamento – ele estava preocupado com ela ou com o trabalho.

_Só pode ser o trabalho..._

Foi a conclusão dela antes de se virar para o encosto e cobrir o rosto com uma almofada.

xxx

Cinqüenta minutos depois, Grissom voltou e encontrou Sara virada para o enconsto do sofá, ainda em posição fetal. Ele se ajoelhou, tirou a almofada que lhe cobria a cabeça e tocou no rosto dela. Gelado. E suado.

Ela se virou para ele com o rosto totalmente contraído.

_Mas que merda! _Ele pensou.

- Sara, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

O rosto dela agora tinha uma sombra de mágoa.

- Eu vou voltar para o caso! É só que...

_Como ela pode estar pensando isso? _Grissom se questionou.

- Eu não dou a mínima para a droga do caso, Sara! Eu estou preocupado com você!

Ela parou para analisar. Oh, ele estava pensando nela então. E estava preocupado, não temeroso dessa vez.

Antes que ela pudesse objetar, ele a tomou nos braços, pegou a bolsa que estava aos pés do sofá e rumou para o corredor.

Deram de cara com Hodges. Perfeito!

- Ei, Hodges! – Disse Grissom. - Avise minha equipe que estou levando Sara.

Ele apenas assentiu enquanto Grissom avançava rumo ao estacionamento.

xxx

- Quando Grissom voltar eu vou... – Nick concluía empolgado quando terminou de contar como solucionara o crime. Até que Catherine o interrompeu.

- Ei, Nick. Acredite: ele não vai voltar.

E com isso Warrick e Greg só puderam concordar.

xxx

- Você tem uma bolsa de água? – Grissom perguntou enquanto colocava Sara na cama.

- Primeira porta, primeira gaveta. – Ela respondeu apontando para o guarda-roupas.

Agora além de pálida, gelada e suando, ela também estava tonta e com enjôo.

Ele foi para a cozinha impecavelmente limpa e agradeceu por a bolsa ser de gel e precisar apenas de um minuto no microondas. Ele encontrou um potinho de camomila numa prateleira e aproveitou para fazer um chá.

Quando voltou ao quarto ela já havia mudado de roupa e se coberto. Ele ofereceu o chá – que ela tomou sem questionar – e a deitou de volta. Depois se deitou recostando as costas dela contra seu peito e pressionou a bolsa contra o abdômen dela.

Wow! Deitada, de colherinha, com Grissom? Ela tinha que perguntar.

- Grissom, o que você está fazendo?

Ele franziu a testa. Não era óbvio?

- Estou te aquecendo! – Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Ela pensou em responder, mas outra pontada lancinante de dor cruzou seu abdômen, fazendo-a gemer. Ele a apertou com um pouquinho mais de força.

- Sara, relaxe. Feche os olhos.

Ela o fez.

- Agora respire fundo.

Ela obedeceu novamente.

- E de novo, e de novo...

De repente tudo ficou esbranquiçado e a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de dormir foi a voz dele dizendo: "muito bem".

Grissom notou ela relaxar e percebeu a respiração ficando cada vez mais profunda e compassada.

E finalmente, às 5:17h, ela havia adormecido.

xxx

Sara acordou achando que tudo tinha sido um sonho – ou um pesadelo.

Suas cólicas estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes e ela tinha uma consulta marcada para aquela semana para levar alguns resultados de exames.

Grissom!

Com o susto da lembrança ela se sentou de uma vez na cama, mas o puxão que sentiu em baixo-ventre a fez deitar novamente, bem devagar.

_Maldita dor! Será que ele ainda está aqui? Ai, isso foi uma contração? Preciso me acalmar._

Ela respirou fundo e, quando achou que tudo tinha passado, outra onda de dor a atingiu.

Deus! Aquilo era forte demais!

Ela suspirou e, com o tempo, percebeu um padrão: três minutos de dor, três de alívio.

Quando a próxima onda veio parecia que cada músculo de seu abdômen havia se revoltado contra o útero. A dor foi tão intensa que ela gritou, fazendo um Grissom cheio de olheiras invadir seu quarto.

- Onde você estava? - Ela conseguiu perguntar enquanto se retorcia.

- Sofá. – Ele respondeu oferecendo a mão para que ela apertasse. – O que eu faço?

- Me leva, agora!

E em dez minutos eles estavam no pronto-socorro.

xxx

Sara havia sido levada para a enfermaria e Grissom agora estava sentado em uma das três cadeiras brancas de plástico encostadas na parede verde-clara da área de espera da emergência. Do lado oposto, um enorme relógio branco com números pretos fazia seu tic-tac habitual. E Grissom o encarava como se nele estivessem todas as respostas.

O que tinham sido as últimas sete horas? O que estava acontecendo com Sara? Ele viu ela passar da dor para o desespero no espaço de algumas horas apenas.

Quando a bolsa de gel esfriou e ele se ergueu para olhá-la, achou que tudo ficaria bem. Ela tinha uma cor normal novamente, sua expressão era tranqüila e ele desejou ficar ali – a envolvendo – para sempre.

Mas achou mais sensato dar a ela privacidade e foi para o sofá. O sono custou a chegar, mas eventualmente o atingiu e ele dormiu por quatro horas perfeitas. Até que um grito o acordou fazendo ele pular do sofá e correr até o quarto dela. A visão que teve ao entrar foi de assustar: uma Sara branca como papel se revirava na cama com uma expressão de dor tão intensa que ele desejou nunca mais ver.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e fez o que pôde: ofereceu sua mão, afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e tentou fazer ela relaxar. Quando o pior da dor passou, ele a levou de camisola mesmo até o hospital. E viu ela ir na maca, se retorcendo com outra crise.

Deus, que momentos horríveis!

- Senhor Grissom?

Ele virou a cabeça de súbito. Não havia percebido a presença da mulher que lhe estendia a mão.

- Prazer. Sou a Doutora Erika Price. – Ela disse enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

- Prazer. Gilbert Grissom. Eu sou...

Ele procurou algo para se definir. Chefe, amigo, adorador?

A mulher negra e esguia assentiu com a cabeça. O que ela viu? Um homem apaixonado que ainda não era o que queria ser.

O olhar dela o deixou constrangido. Ela havia visto o interior dele.

- Como ela está?

- Vai ficar bem. Ela é minha paciente. Temos um retorno marcado para essa semana no qual veremos alguns resultados...

- Ela tinha sentido isso antes? – Ele a interrompeu.

A médica concordou.

- É a segunda vez que ela vem ao pronto-socorro. Da primeira veio sozinha. Nem sei como conseguiu chegar.

Ele assentiu preocupado.

- O que ela tem?

- Endometriose. Eu peguei os resultados no laboratório.

Ela entregou os papéis a ele enquanto explicava.

- A endometriose ocorre quando partes do tecido interno do útero – o endométrio – se espalham para fora da cavidade uterina provocando ciclo menstrual irregular, cólicas muito dolorosas, chegando a causar até infertilidade. É muito comum hoje em dia, com as mulheres se casando e tendo filhos cada vez mais tarde, menstruando mais vezes e por mais tempo... Mas pode ser controlada com uso contínuo de contraceptivos. Assim não ocorre menstruação e o tecido regride.

Embora já soubesse de tudo aquilo, Grissom ouviu com atenção.

A médica o informou que Sara estava tomando analgésicos e anti-inflamatórios por via intravenosa, explicou que ela ficaria sonolenta e com fraqueza, e o levou para vê-la.

Grissom puxou a fria cadeira metálica e se sentou à esquerda da cama. Sara ainda estava pálida, mas sua mão estava mais quente. No topo da outra mão ela tinha um cateter preso por esparadrapo e o fino tubo do soro seguia até a bolsa no suporte à direita dela. O tic-tac do relógio seria substituído pelo drip-drip do soro...

- Volto para dar alta em meia hora. – A médica disse enquanto saía, com um leve sorriso de compreensão.

- Obrigado, Doutora Price. – Ele respondeu tão baixinho que a médica nunca seria capaz de ouvir.

Os olhos de Sara se abriram devagar e miraram dois outros olhos. Azuis.

Grissom!

- Oi. – Ele falou baixinho, apertando de leve a mão dela. Só então ela percebeu que ele a estava segurando.

- Oi. – Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho fraco.

- Como você está?

Ela parou para sentir o corpo antes de responder.

- Tonta e ... dolorida, acho.

- Eu vou chamar a doutora. – Ele falou se levantando depressa.

- Não! – Ela puxou a mão dele, ainda na dela. Ele se sentou. – A tontura é por causa dos remédios. A dor... você sabe quando se ri ou faz abdominais demais?

Ele assentiu. Ela sorriu.

- Essa é a dor.

- Faz sentido. Você teve contrações.

Ela concordou.

- Você tem endometriose, sabia?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu imaginei.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Andei pesquisando na Internet. Todos os meus sintomas... Ei, como você sabe?

_Menina esperta! _Ele pensou. _Já está melhorando._

- Sua médica me contou. E me deu seus exames.

Ele bateu no casaco. Os exames estavam no bolso interno.

- Você não sua anticoncepcional?

Sara se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

- Não!

- Sara, você sabe como é perigoso e...

Ela tocou o braço dele com a mão do soro. Ele parou.

- Grissom, eu não preciso.

Ele sentiu sua boca cair em um silencioso "oh". Então um silêncio desconfortável cresceu entre eles.

Sara virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Droga! Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Dra. Price estará aqui em vinte minutos para te dar alta.

Ela se virou para ele novamente com um olhar cansado. Ele teve vontade de beijá-la, mas se limitou a puxar o lençol da cintura para os ombros dela, cobrindo-a melhor.

- Tente descansar.

Ela sorriu com o olhar dele. Era aquilo só preocupação ou havia algo mais?

xxx

Grissom colocou Sara na cama e ela imediatamente se ajeitou em sua posição habitual. Ele riu. Ela havia dormido durante todo o caminho e não acordou nem mesmo quando ele a tirou do carro. Mas podia se acomodar até adormecida.

Ele afundou as mãos nos bolsos e se questionou se ficava ou se ia embora. Imediatamente ele bocejou e a cama lhe pareceu irresistível. Ele resolveu se deitar. Só um pouquinho...

xxx

Sara acordou com uma massa preta diante de seus olhos. Quando se afastou conseguiu discernir um cavanhaque.

Grissom!

Ele dormia profundamente, estava relaxado, com um braço na cintura dela, ela percebeu.

Lindo!

Além de lindo, inteligente e refinado, ele sabia cuidar de uma mulher com cólica.

Ela deslizou os dedos devagar pelo rosto dele. A barba bem aparada, o queixo furadinho, a boca que ela não ousou tocar, o nariz, os olhos...

Que ele abriu devagar. E com eles viu Sara, sorrindo para ele. Será que estava sonhando? Seus sonhos eram tão reais às vezes...

- Bom dia! – Ela falou em tom de brincadeira.

Ele olhou para o rádio-relógio no móvel de cabeceira. Eram 17 horas. Ele sorriu e tocou o nariz dela.

- Bom dia! Como você está?

Encantada? Apaixonada?

- Bem. – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele fechou os olhos de novo e suspirou.

- Queria não precisar sair daqui.

- Eu também.

Ele estranhou.

- Você pode! Está de atestado hoje.

Ela pensou um pouco e depois argumentou.

- Você também! Hoje não é sua folga?

- Sara, eu não tiro folgas.

- Você podia tirar hoje...

A cara de menina mimada que ela usou fez ele gargalhar.

- OK. Só mais um pouco.

Sara aproveitou que ele estava tão receptivo e decidiu "ousar" se aninhando no peito dele.

O que ela não esperava era que Grissom retribuísse imediatamente, como o fez, abraçando-a.

E, por fim, ele acabou não indo trabalhar naquela noite.

**FIM**


End file.
